The Sort of Great Race
by Scriven
Summary: When Koenma sends The Urameshi Team on a mission, a puzzleinfesteddangeraroundeverycornercrosscountrystylerace, they are split up and paired with four demons, and travel the world to prevent a possible world ending catastrophe… or so they think
1. Four become Eight

Summary –

When Koenma sends The Urameshi Team on a new mission, a puzzle-infested-danger-around-every-corner-cross-country-style race, they are split up and paired with four new demons, and travel the world to prevent a possible world ending catastrophe… or so they think.

Disclaimer – I do not own YuYu Hakusho

Chapter One – Four become Eight

It was a normal routine day. Team Urameshi was gathered in Koenma's office, waiting to hear what their next mission would be only today they had been waiting a long time. Waiting for Koenma to stop wringing his hands in worry and mumbling incoherently to himself.

"Ok, binki breath, goin'a tell us why we're hear or not?" Yusuke asked in his normal irritated tone.

"Hmm," was Koenma's answer. He looked a little less worried, as if he was debating a heavy decision.

"Well?" Kuwabara asked

Koenma hmm'd again.

"KOENMA!" Yusuke yelled.

"All right, Yusuke," the toddler snapped back, "This is your next mission." Koenma turned to his big screen that now showed the mug shots of four teenage demons. Two were flipping off the camera, and all looking like they were having great fun.

The picture on the top left of the screen was one of a girl, both hands up flipping off the camera, glaring at the person behind the camera with fiery green eyes, and lengths of black hair pinned up with five sticks behind her head. The second picture was of a boy who looked older, also flipping off the camera, with brilliant blue eyes and shoulder length black hair, spiked in the back. The third was another boy, the oldest of the four, and a great smile across his face, framed in blonde choppy hair. The last was of a girl a finger up her nose, she had the perfect look of surprise and sheer stupidity as if the cameraman had walked in on her picking it. Her hair, chopped short in the front and long in the back, was dark brown with white blonde highlights, and had the same blue eyes as the boy in the second picture.

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed at the sight of the four, Kurama even let out a slight snicker, but Hiei kept his never failing scowl.

"Who are they suppose to be exactly?" Yusuke asked calming down.

"Your new team mates," Koenma growled. Koenma pointed at the first girl and said, "Their names are Cyan Sokol, Falk Ware, Bras Ferro, and Eris Ware. You will be entering a race with them."

"What sort of race is it?" Kurama asked.

"It's a cross country sort of race. You will most likely be starting in Tokyo, and probably end up in a completely different country. It challenges more than a demons brute strength, also his problem solving and survival skills. You'll be solving riddles and following the clues to twelve destinations," he said and continued explaining the race, "The race offers a very powerful sword that can create portals between the demon and human world as the reward. I want to prevent some over enthusiastic, human-hating demon from winning the race and having that vantage to the human world," Koenma said and still held his air of worry, now sound as if he was hiding something. Kurama and Hiei seemed to be the only ones to pick-up on Koenma's apparent lie.

"Why do we need them then? We can all survive fine with just the four of us," Yusuke asked.

"Yeah," Kuwabara said stupidly, "and we have Kurama for the smart stuff."

"You will be splitting up to form two teams of four with them. Yusuke and Kuwabara will be with Bras and Falk, while Hiei and Kurama will pair up with Eris and Cyan," Koenma finished and got what he had been dreading. Kuwabara and Yusuke started shouting indecencies and incoherent arguments why they didn't need to be split up. Hiei looked venomous, he was teamed with both girls and one knowingly took a picture with her finger up her nose.

"ENOUGH!" Koenma shouted after the shouting went on for a few minutes a mere talking didn't stop them.

"Why are we being split up?" Yusuke demanded.

"Why do we need them?" Kuwabara whined.

"Why am I pared up with that girl with her finger half way up her nostril?" Hiei seethed.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Koenma roared as best as his squeaky voice would allow, "Now, I have sent Botan to tell them what I have just told you and then bring them hear and they should-"

The door opened and cut off Koenma as he spoke and the four teens whose pictures were still on the large screen came filing in. They all wore long, black coats, and each had a sword hilt protruding from their backsides. The girl Hiei had fatefully been pair up with looked at her picture on the screen and smiled widely.

"I forgot that's how I took that picture," Eris said, beaming with pride at it.

"Good, now that everybody is here, we have about five minutes before we get the first clue," Koenma said checking the time.

Koenma's time telling abilities were off, because right then the screen flickered on and a blank blue screen replaced the four pictures. Some banging could be heard around in the background.

"Wait, is it on?" a voice said from some where behind the camera, "It is? Shit!"

"What a dumb ass," came from one of the two girls of the new group, but Hiei couldn't tell which. There was something strange about these new demons, something different in their auras.

A demon popped in front of the camera wearing a mask and a plain white shirt. It said "Greetings racers, and welcome to my first Great Race," there was some whispering heard in the background again and the demon said, "What do you mean I can't call it the Great Race? Copy right infringement? What should I call it then?"

"Just read the damn card!" a woman's voice shouted.

"Fine, fine. This race is not for the weak of heart or simple minded. You will be tested in both strength and intelligence, and a great reward awaits those who can conquer the path first. The first clue is located at a place, well I haven't thought of a good riddle for this one but you can find your next clue at the corner of Saks Fifth Avenue." The screen went blank and Koenma shut it off.

"That was just point less," Cyan said, The three around her snickered as if the whole time they had been holding back.

"Ok, where is Saks and Fifth Avenue?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know," Kurama said, looking his puzzled look when something puzzled him, "I can't say I know those streets around Tokyo."  
"You're kidding right?" Eris asked amazed.

"Not really," Kurama said.

"Yeah I don't know those streets either," Yusuke said just as confused.

"Saks Fifth Avenue not Saks and Fifth. It's a store, and the most famous location for it is in New York, not Tokyo," Cyan said as if it might just be a reminder. The four boys looked just as confused, and Cyan and Eris rolled their eyes.

"So we're going to New York then?" Kuwabara asked.

"YES! We are so going to kick you two's asses in this," Eris shouted, throwing an arm around Cyan's neck and smiling widely at her brother and Bras.

So this is my first fanfict and the first time I've really put anything I've written online so I'm hoping somebody liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.

Scriven


	2. New York

For some reason this story, as planned out as I had it, feels incredible chaotic to me and completely unorganized. Sorry for the long update, my plates a little full what with school, work and everything else I attempt to accomplish, but I'll start trying to update at least once a week or so. And forgive me if I get the NY scene wrong the last and only time I was there was about 10 years ago almost… I think… I was about six then. And also if I get some of the basics of YuYu Hakusho messed up,, it's actually been a while since I've sent the anime.

To Reviewers

Thank you and no I'm not much of a romance sort of writer, but it hasn't been completely ruled out.

Summary –

When Koenma sends The Urameshi Team on a new mission, a puzzle-infested-danger-around-every-corner-cross-country-style race, they are split up and paired with four new demons, and travel the world to prevent a possible world ending catastrophe… or so they think.

Disclaimer – I do not own YuYu Hakusho

Chapter Two - New York

"I heart New York," Eris shouted stepping out of the portal provided for her team to New York. The group took one look around and noticed they were in a rather foul smelling alley, that lead to a rather crowded street. Eris was looking around proudly as if they had stepped into a well kept, clean home, Cyan pulled out something resembling a PDA and buried her nose into it, and Kurama and Hiei weren't pleased.

"What is heart-ing?" Hiei asked the fox demon, confused, and quietly, but Eris overheard.

"What is… how sheltered have you been?" Eris asked as if it insulted her.

"Heart-ing, I believe, is another way to say you love something," Kurama said informatively. Hiei seemed to comprehend.

"See where would you be in this if you didn't have us to learn you in the ways of the world? It can be a scary place for those without there wits about them," Eris said.

"I heart silence," Hiei said maliciously, eye twitching and looking more dangerous than usual. Eris had gone on none stop, talking about pointless nothings, since she had announced she'd beat the other team. The two teams had split up, as according to Koenma's orders, which still didn't settle well in whole with the Urameshi.

"Silence is way to quiet for me," Eris said as if she was announcing some genius philosophy.

"How can you love such a disgusting place?" Hiei snarled, as he watched a rat the size of a small house cat run across the alley.

"Because the third Die Hard movie takes place here," Eris answered. Hiei had a look as if he was about to cut off her head, which she didn't notice, and Kurama spoke up to stop him from doing so.

"So how do we get to this Saks and Fifth avenue store?" he asked politely.

"I don't know," Eris answered.

"Apparently, stuck in an stinking alley way is as far as you'd get us," Hiei growled, placing a angry hand on the hilt of his sword.

"We need to head ten blocks east, and four blocks north," Cyan spoke for the first time, clearly the brains of the two girls, still involved deeply in her PDA-ish machine.

"I said _us_ didn't I? And I'd've figured it out eventually," Eris said indignant, crossing her arms.

"You'd have probably found your way to Canada, before you found it Eris," Cyan told her friend sympathetically, she spoke as if she was talking to a child who had stuck their finger in a light socket for the fifth time and couldn't figure out why it hurt, "Remember Beirut?"

"I try not to," Eris winced, Hiei looked victorious.

"Alright lets get going before any other teams beat us there," Kurama said walking towards the busy street at the end of the alley.

"We're going on a mission, a mission, a mission. We're going on a mission hurray!" Eris started singing, skipping ahead of the group.

Kurama fell back with Hiei, at the back, and let Cyan walk a little ahead of them. Eris continued to skip through the crowds of people, and surprisingly not getting to many strange glances from passing people.

"Is it normal to see a girl skip signing a horrible song in this city?" Hiei asked Cyan, glaring at Eris's jumping form.

"Of course, this is New York, normal has not seen this city in years," Cyan said over her shoulder. Kurama walked faster, until he was even with Cyan's pace. Hiei paced behind with a classic Hn. Kurama was looking at Cyan as if he wanted to talk, but wasn't sure he should.

"Close your mouth, your almost drooling," Cyan said, noticing Kurama's stare. He closed his open mouth, and looked a little embarrassed.

"Sorry, I was just wondering, what do errr… you and your friends do exactly?"

"Sorry?" Cyan looked confused.

"I mean, there has to be a reason that you're with us other than because Koenma said so," Kurama explained simply.

"We break laws," Cyan answered simply, but Kurama's look lead her on. "Well this is a race around the world, how much worldly knowledge do you and your friends have?" Cyan asked.

"I have learned of many places, but I haven't been many places in this world and I think I can say the same for the others," Kurama answered almost sheepish for his lack of knowledge in this area.

"What we do takes us everywhere, and it makes sense to hire mercenaries that know where they're going right?"

"I suppose," Kurama said calmly.

Eris had stopped skipping and singing and started window shopping and heading the wrong direction.

"She's such an air head," Cyan sighed quietly, and called to her, "Eris wrong way."

The group continued to walk through New York's busy streets in silence, except for the few times Eris had to be redirected which happened quit a lot, to their first destination.

"Ok, we are at the corner of Saks Fifth avenue, where is the clue?" Eris asked scouring the side of the brick building for anything, "le gasp, this reminds me of a show. Blues Clues! I wish I remembered how that song went."  
"Worry about that later, we wasted enough time walking over here," Hiei snapped.

"Walking is a healthy form of transportation, and also not at all environmentally damaging," Eris said defensively, "Or would you rather to have burned the valuable resources of this beautiful planet, ripping holes in the ozone, ruining life for future generations, all for a quicker means of traveling ten messily blocks?" she accused.

"Don't start," Cyan said forcefully at the dangerous look in Hiei's eyes, stopping any chance for an argument, "All that idiot on the video said is we'd find our first clue at the corner of Saks Fifth Avenue," Cyan said.

"Well there has to be more than one corner to this building," Kurama said, "lets walk around to the other ones."

"This is retarded, there's nothing here," Eris whined, crossing her arms.

They were at the back side of the store and hadn't found much more than an overflowing dumpster and a old box that says free kittens, so Eris deemed it retarded and pouted. Cyan, a little more optimistic than Eris, was searching every crook on the building. Then triumphantly shouted

"I've got something!" as she pulled a brick from the wall, and turned it upside down. The brick turned out to be hollow and contained two little scraps of paper. Cyan picked one up and replaced the brick back in the wall, and unfolded the paper.

"It's blank," Cyan said surprised.

"What!" Eris shouted, grabbing the paper from her friend and examined it for herself, incase Cyan missed writing on the small 2 by 4 scrap of paper, "How retarded."

"Maybe that's the clue," Kurama said, "Or its-"

"Of course, paper is the clue, and paper is made of trees, trees are found in forests, monkeys are also found in forests, and Tarzan lived with monkeys…. OFF TO CALIFORNIA!!!" Eris shouted, cutting off Kurama. She was triumphant and posed with dignity, and waiting her well deserved applause. Instead of applause, Kurama and Cyan sweet dropped, and Hiei stared at her bewildered and started inching away from her incase her stupidity's contagious.

Eris look of triumph started subsiding into a look of uncertainty, understanding she had said something not worth applauding.

"How did you go from blank piece of paper to Tarzan to California?" Cyan asked meekly.

"What is Tarzan?" Hiei asked, recomposed, in his normal bored tone.

"A fictional character said to be raised by in Africa," Kurama said, "And I was going to suggest that it has been written on in invisible ink."

"That's another good suggestion," Eris said shaking her head, acting as if her suggestion was on the same level.

"Why was he raised by apes?" Hiei asked

"Because his parents were stranded in Africa after being marooned there and then later died, but their son was found by an ape species, unknown to science, who raised him," Cyan answered, "Do you know how to reveal invisible ink?" she directed her question at Kurama, starting to cut out Hiei who seemed more concerned with Tarzan and Eris who was trying to act invisible.

"A few ways, but I don't have any materials for it," Kurama answered.

"How do you get California out of some ape man in Africa?" Heie asked Eris after much hard thinking and deliberation.

"Because that's where they shot the movie," Eris answered weakly, smiling nervously.

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long, I'm taking college classes thru my high school, and the books were expensive so I worked a little extra hours and in doing so I have learned how to run the entire kitchen and my manager keeps scheduling me to work when I can't and then I just bought a tuck (WOHOO) and it's a stick so I'm trying to learn how to drive it…. Not very well I'll tell u though, I'm actually pretty horrible at it, but anyway chapter 2 is _finally_ finished, and hopefully the next few chaps will be up pretty soon. Actually I'm going to work on it now.

Scriven


	3. Lemon Juice

Disclaimer – I do not own YuYu Hakusho or anything else mentioned in this fanfiction that has been already copyrighted that I am using… everything else is mine

Chapter 3 –

While Kurama and Hiei were having fun with their new teammates, Kuwabara and Yusuke were about to experience something of the same sort.

"Where in the hell are we?!" Yusuke shouted angrily. He had taken the team separation a little more personally than the others, but Kuwabara's feelings weren't to much behind Yusuke's.

"New York City, New York," Bras answered, eye their surroundings. His group entered the city in almost exactly the same alley, only ten blocks away. He covered his nose with his arm at the pungent smell that surrounded them.

"Thank you for pointing that out," Falk said sulking, obviously not happy with the separation. He was sullen, hands in pockets, and kicking at a old box with free kittens written across it.

"Lets get out of this alley at least," Bras suggested, heading towards the end with a crowded street. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Falk followed glumly, out onto the over crowded New York street. They all stood back to back to examine their surroundings.

"Uh, guys?" Kuwabara said, "What was the place called that we were looking for, again?"

"Saks Fifth Avenue," Bras said turning to him, "Why?" but the name on the building they were now facing answered his question.

"That worked out nicely," Falk said, slightly surprised.

"Ok well the clue is at the corner and seeing as not to many people leave important things laying around New York City, my guess is it'd be hidden in a brick in the wall," Bras said, walking back down the ally way. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed, and watched as bras seemed to pick the right brick on the right corner of the building, definitely arousing suspicion.

"How the hell did you know where it was so quick," Yusuke sputtered.

"Yeah," Kuwabara added, "what are you up to?"

"I went to the side of the building that was most isolated, and looked at the cement surrounding the bricks for evidence of one being previously scratched out and used for this stupid race," Bras answered simply.

"Don't worry he's just a bit of a genius smart ass," Falk said answering Yusuke and Kuwabara's questioning looks.

"It doesn't take a genius to think of the obvious," Bras snapped, thoroughly irritated, which made Falk cheer up.

"Anyway, Mr. PMS, what is the clue?" Falk asked tauntingly.

Bras pulled the folded up piece of paper and found it, just as Hiei and Kurama's team will, to be blank.

"That's useless," Yusuke said sourly, "How is a piece of blank scrap paper a clue?"

"It's probably written on their with invisible ink," Bras said examining it.

"So how do we read invisible ink?" Kuwabara asked, hoping he wasn't the only one who didn't know.

"Lemon juice is the most common way, but there are a lot more that I don't know," Bras answered.

-----------------------------------------------Some time later------------------------------------------

"How do we make the ink visible?" Hiei asked in his usual bored tone.

"Lemon juice, apple juice, orange juice, onion juice, milk, a sugar solution, diluted honey, diluted coke, vinegar or wine, soapy water, urine, red cabbage water, ammonia fumes, sodium carbonate, sodium iodide, ammoniuum hydroxide, patassium ferricyanide, sodium sulfide, iodine solutions and silver nitrate," Eris said, much to the surprise, and greatly enormous shock, of everybody.

"I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep or something, what did you just say?" Cyan asked shocked.

"How do you know all of that?" Kurama asked.

"Espionage training," she answered, starting to feeling uncomfortable with everyone staring at her.

"Espionage training?" Hiei asked

"I took a course at a community college, its astonishing what they teach the public nowadays," She piped happily.

"Ok, my brain hurts," Cyan said rubbing her temples, "I've known you for years, and moments like these still surprise me."

"Back to the clue, which of those methods do we us to make the ink visible?" Kurama asked.

Eris grabbed the slip of paper from Cyan and studied it closely. Then smelled it.

"Probably just plan lemon juice would work," she said finally, "and if it doesn't then at least it wouldn't ruin the paper."

"Ok, lets go buy a lemon," Cyan said turning to leave the very olfactory insulting ally way.

"I have one," Eris announced proudly, rummaging through her messenger bag that nobody noticed she had.

"Where did that bag come from?" Hiei asked, "And why do you carry lemons with you?"

"You never know when the occasion will arise where you need to flavor your tea or fish with lemon and none is insight. That's why I come prepared and also carry salt, pepper, sporks, ketchup, mustard and mayonnaise packages." Eris answered eradicating all thought that she might actually hold more intelligence, "And I've always had this bag."

"Right," Hiei murmured.

Yes I'm late, but do you know how frustrating three weeks without internet is? I truly thought I'd die, I was so bored. And I also found out that I can't use my library card due to the fact that I have a over due book from the 18th… of July. Yeah, there charging me like 25$ for the 'lost book' (which is actually in my backpack) and about another 30 in late fees so I'm not going there anytime soon. Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing. I'll keep posting… unless I see people aren't really reading and/or reviewing… then I guess I'll quit then, I know when I'm not wanted sniff

Scriven


	4. Stealing Lemons

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else mentioned in this fanfiction that has been already copyrighted that I am using… everything else is mine

Chapter 4 – Fools for fools

It was decided that they find a more open, less smelly space to slice the lemon in and reveal the secret that is the clue. The group had found Central Park to be good place to do so. The lemon was sliced and squeezed lightly onto the paper, so not to ruin it if lemon juice was not the revealer. Letters began to appear and words to form, and finally the message was revealed. The four bent over it to read what is had to say.

It said simply: 1848, Sutter's Mill

"I'm beginning to think these people don't know what a real riddle is," Cyan said disappointed.

"I appears that way," Kurama said calmly.

"_What_ does it mean?" Hiei asked.

"I don't know," Kurama answered.

"Me neither," Cyan spoke.

"I told you so," was Eris's replied crossing her arms.

"Pardon?" Kurama asked confused.

"Told us what?" Hiei snapped, he was is a really pissy mood, well more so than normal.

"I don't know the last time I said it, it wasn't received warmly," Eris spoke tauntingly, as if she was swinging a candy bar in front of a fat kid.

"Speak woman," Hiei said threateningly moving so his face was inches from hers, his red glaring eyes staring menacingly into Eris's bright blue ones.

"You seem so eager to participate Hiei, and here I thought you could care less about saving the human world," Eris said. Her face was smiling, but her voice suggested annoyance as did her eyes that turned to slits, not intimidated by Hiei's glare.

"I don't," he growled back, his demon energy started to flare and crackle as it pushed onto Eris, "but the sooner we finish this the sooner I get to never see you again."

"Such loving words," Eris replied, flaring her energy as well, pushing back Hiei's, "Looks like we both have something to work for then don't we?"

"Um," Kurama coughed, pulling Hiei away from Eris, "Sorry to break things up but, the clue Eris?"  
Eris shut her eyes, and took a deep breath to calm her anger. Then said without opening her eyes, "In the year 1848 on the same day two very important things happened. First Henry David Thoreau presented his Civil Disobedience paper to the Concord Lyceum. The second happened on the opposite shores of this great nation when James Marshall, hard at work at Sutter's Mill in the small little outpost town of Coloma, found several flakes of gold thus setting in motion the frenzy that is known as the _**Californian**_ Gold Rush."

They all looked at her as if they expected her to burst out in boils.

"You kidding," Kurama said weakly

"You were right?" Cyan sputtered

Hiei looked his same angry self.

"So I repeat, I told you so." was all Eris said.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in New York

"What do you mean you don't have any money?" Falk shouted. They were standing in the produce section of a small grocery store they found, and just discovered nobody had thought to bring money on a mission that would take them across the world.

"I didn't really think about it," Yusuke said thoughtfully,

"That's apparent," Falk mumbled

"It's not like we had a lot of time to prepare for this mission. We just got called into binky breath's office and told we're being split up and going on this stupid race thing."

"Fine we'll just jack it," Falk said sighing loudly. The face Kuwabara made at the idea of stealing the lemon made the other three laugh.

"You can't _steal_," he said quietly, eyes full of fear, then whispered, "it's against the law."

"You do know what we do for a living, right?" Bras asked pointing his finger at himself and Falk.

"It's again my code of honor, I can not steal," Kuwabara announced proudly and loudly, loud enough the clerk gave them a suspicious look when he heard the word steal.

"Fine, its not like we can now seeing as you announced it to the entire city" Falk sighed and began walking out of the store, but was stopped by Kuwabara's hand grabbing his shoulder.

"Put it back," he said seriously.

"You're kidding right?" Falk asked, but the determined look on Kuwabara's face answered him, "fine," he sighed loudly again and pulled the yellow fruit from his pocket and threw it back at Kuwabara.

Back on the friendly streets of New York the group of four began walking down the street.

"So now we are stuck with a blank piece of paper in the middle of some smelly American city with no money and no idea where to go next. Why are there no demons to kill?" Yusuke asked kicking a soda can.

"What now?" Kuwabara asked.

"Maybe you should go get a job to pay for the damn lemon you had a moral fit over me stealing," Faulk snapped harshly at Kuwabara.

"Hey why don't you guys have money if you were already told about this mission?" Yusuke asked.

"We don't get paid till the job is done, and I do have money, I'm just not going to spend it on one stupid lemon," Faulk answered.

"1848, Sutter's Mill. Does that mean anything to you?" Bras asked, completely throwing the other threes augmentative conversation off.

"No," they answered. Bras was holding the small piece of paper and looking at it intently.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's the clue," Bras answered showing them what the paper said.

"What the hell? What did you do?" Yusuke asked taking the piece of paper from Bras.

"I used the lemon," He answered simply.

"YOU STOLE IT!!?" Kuwabara shouted horrified, attracting some attention from passer-bys.

"You do understand that we, among others things, steal? It is our job. Its what we do," Bras tried explaining to Kuwabara.

"You're professional thieves?!" Kuwabara ask.

"You could call it that," Bras answered.

A/N Wow.. this chapter was hard for some reason. Well its done. Enjoy.


End file.
